


Slow Mornings

by tobiramas-shoulder-fur (Catnerys)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90 Mins To Gift, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Multi, Umino Hours Exchange, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/tobiramas-shoulder-fur
Summary: It's the morning of Iruka's birthday and his boyfriends want to make sure it's perfect for him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Iruka's Birthday





	Slow Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enby0angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/gifts).



> My contribution for the Umino Hours 90 Mind To Gift Exchange for Iruka's Birthday. 
> 
> My keywords were: comfortable and purple

The smell of something cooking and soft kisses peppered to his cheek, temple and forehead woke Iruka. He chuckled, rough from sleep and reached for the person lying pressed up behind him, tangling his fingers into a worn thin shirt. Eyes still closed, he leaned up, angling his head in invitation and he got a low laugh in response before warm, slightly chapped lips pressed firmly against his. 

“Morning.” 

Iruka cracked an eye open, blinking against the too bright light reaching into their bedroom. Obito was smiling at him, hair an absolute mess and he hummed in response, ruffling the dark strands before combing through them with his fingers, trying to bring some order to them. It was hopeless but the way Obito pressed into the touch, eyes fluttering shut with a deep, happy sound was more than worth it. 

“Is Kakashi making breakfast?” Iruka asked. 

It wasn’t often that their boyfriend got up early enough to make them breakfast but whenever he did, it was something to look forward to. No matter how much they tried to deny it, neither Obito or Iruka were good in the kitchen and if not for Kakashi, they would live off take-out and instant food. 

“Mhm, I think he was saying something about pancakes.” Obito said and nudged his hand to encourage him to keep playing with his hair. 

Iruka smiled and quickly leaned up to steal another kiss before rolling out of the bed. Obito made a noise of protest but then laughed and got up, too. He managed to snatch the fluffy purple robe from the door before he could, wrapping himself into the incredible soft fabric and tied it closed around his waist. Obito huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“You’re lucky you look cuter than me in that. Otherwise I would demand it back.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Iruka said, waving him off. 

Obito’s sulking face crumbled and he laughed. He reached for him, wrapping one arm around Iruka and he let himself be pulled close, a kiss pressed against his temple. 

“Happy Birthday.” Obito mumbled into his hair. “I love you.” 

He twisted just so he could kiss his scarred cheek, gently nuzzling the skin. 

“Thank you, my love.” 

Obito hummed and kissed his forehead before ushering him out of the bedroom. The delicious smell got much stronger in the kitchen and Iruka’s mouth watered, his stomach growling loudly. Maybe he shouldn’t have skipped dinner yesterday just so he could correct the last few essays. But that meant he had no work to do today and that was worth it in his mind. 

Kakashi was in the kitchen, still in his pajamas and with his mask hanging loose around his neck. He was humming along to the music on the radio, one foot tapping along to the beat and Iruka couldn’t help but smile as he watch him flip a pancake with practiced ease. As soon as he noticed them he turned towards them, soft smile on his lips. 

“Awake already?” He asked, quickly rounding the little kitchen island to capture Iruka in a soft kiss. 

Iruka hummed against his mouth, then rested his forehead against his collarbone as Kakashi leaned to the side, also greeting Obito with a kiss. 

“Happy Birthday.” Kakashi said then and buried his nose in Iruka’s hair. “Breakfast will be done in a moment. Sit down and make yourself comfortable, we’ll take care of everything today.” 

Lifting an eyebrow, Iruka pulled back just enough to give Kakashi a doubting look. Next to him, Obito laughed and pushed him towards the sofa while their boyfriend returned to the stove. 

“There is no way you can take care of everything.” Iruka declared. “What about Naruto? I promised-” 

He yelped when Obito didn’t wait for him to sit down and simply pulled them down, landing heavily on top of him, one elbow digging into his side a little uncomfortable. He was laughing, face hidden partly by the robe and Iruka joined in, unable to help himself considering how ridiculous his lovers were. Sometimes, it felt a little bit like they were herding dogs and he was the poor sheep they were trying to herd around. Not that he minded that too much. It was endearing, most of the time. 

“Naruto is taken care of.” Obito promised. 

He shifted them around until Iruka was half sitting up, leaning against the arm rest and he wrapped his arms around his waist, head resting in his lap. Their sofa wasn’t very big and so his legs didn’t fit fully on it, feet dangling off of it but it didn’t look like he minded much, especially not once Iruka’s hand found its way into his hair again. 

“Tenzou is keeping him busy with training for the morning and he’ll join us for dinner at Ichiraku’s later and before that, we’ll bake a cake together.” Kakashi explained from the kitchen. 

“You really took care of everything?” Iruka asked quietly, warmth rising in his chest. 

It was such a small thing in comparison to some other things they had done for him but it was touching, in a way. Iruka smiled, not bothering to hide the soft look he must be wearing on his face. Obito made a soft sound and grabbed the hand not playing with his hair, tangled their fingers together and kissed his knuckles. 

Behind them, he could hear Kakashi pulling out plates and cutlery and then he appeared in the corner of his eyes, balancing three plates in his hands. He gently kicked Obito’s side, drawing out an unhappy grumble from the man. 

“Get up and fetch the coffee.” 

The moment Obito did so, sliding out of Iruka’s lap with the grace that only came from decades of working as a shinobi, Kakashi fitted himself into his place. Iruka laughed quietly and leaned down to press a kiss into the silver hair. Kakashi squeezed his hip in return and hid a yawn in his elbow before sagging against him with his whole weight. Iruka huffed but let him, fingers absently rubbing between his shoulder blades, knowing he tended to get tense there easily. 

The shirt he was wearing was one of Obito’s, the faded purple fabric just slightly looser on him than it would be on Obito. It was ridiculous soft which was the reason both he and Iruka had taken up stealing it whenever they could and no matter how much he complained about it, he always smiled when he saw one of them wearing it. 

“Tired?” Iruka asked. 

Kakashi waved him off and stretched languidly, brushing his knuckles over Iruka’s cheek as he did so. 

“Can I braid your hair?” He asked, then. 

“Sure, why not? After breakfast.” 

Obito came back with three mugs of coffee, sugar and cream already added to all their likings and they somehow managed to squeeze themselves onto the sofa without spilling anything, the plates precariously balanced on every available surface which turned out to be whatever the closest body part in reach was. Both Iruka and Obito added a decent amount of syrup to their pancakes, ignoring the way Kakashi shook his head at them Or Iruka did so, Obito stuck his tongue out which only made Kakashi flick crumbs into his direction. Obito squaked indignantly but with one of Iruka’s legs thrown over his lap, he couldn’t do much except glare at him. 

The pancakes were- not surprisingly- delicious and Iruka probably ate more of them than he should have, prompting Kakashi to make two more batches but since it was his birthday, he didn’t allow himself to feel any kind of guilt about it. And Obito ate just as much, after all. 

Obito insisted on doing the dishes while Kakashi pulled Iruka to sit in between his legs to braid his hair. He first spent a couple of minutes just combing through it, lightly massaging his scalp and pressed the occasional kiss into the hair before he pulled it into a loose braid, tying it off with one of the hair bands he was wearing around his wrist. Iruka kissed his cheek in thanks, leaning heavily against him. 

He was warm and comfortable, stomach full of delicious food and he could hear Obito rummaging through the kitchen, cursing softly when he set the water temperature too high and scalded his fingers. It was almost serene, a cocoon of familiar sounds and textures surrounding him, almost lulling him back to sleep. 

Kakashi kissed his shoulder, he could feel the gentle pressure through his clothes. 

“We still have some time before Anko comes to fetch you for whatever she has planned. Want to do some yoga together?” He asked. 

Iruka pried an eye open- not entirely sure when he had closed them- and then nodded. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Kakashi so they could get back up to their feet. 

“Don’t you dare getting started without me!” Obito called from the sink. 

“It’s not my fault if you take so long for drying plates!” Kakashi said back, eyes glinting with mischief. 

Iruka laughed and shook his head as Obito made an outraged noise, immediately followed by vehement denies about that statement. Kakashi only snorted and blew him a kiss as he made his way to the bedroom to fetch their yoga mats. 

“We’ll wait for you, love, don’t worry.” Iruka assured Obito. 

He still puffed his cheeks up before deflating, grumbling under his breath. Iruka took a moment to admire how adorable he looked that way, sleeves pushed up to avoid getting them soaked, baggy sweatpants making him look soft and like home. He couldn’t resist stealing a kiss. Thankfully, Obito had no objections about that. 

Kakashi returned, three yoga mats stuffed under his arms and Iruka went to help him push the sofa aside so they could spread out a little bit. Obito joined them not soon after, wiping his hands dry on his pants as he glared at Kakashi who was already getting into the first position. 

Iruka had no idea what he had done to deserve two such great boyfriends but he wasn’t going to complain and laughed at their antics instead before sliding easily into their yoga routine with Kakashi to his right and Obito to his left.


End file.
